


Her Faithful Knight

by Ebony_McCloud



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, I just want this to be wholesome, I meant for there to be plot (surprise: there is none), Mipha's a light dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebony_McCloud/pseuds/Ebony_McCloud
Summary: After weeks of gentle coaxing, Link is finally able to convince Mipha that she can be herself around him.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Her Faithful Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoGekkos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGekkos/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Echo

The hushed sound of Mipha sucking air through her teeth was music to Link’s ears. The Zora Princess had never made much in the way of sounds the few times that they had been physically intimate in the past. Luckily, Link was a quick study when it came to the people around him. It hadn’t taken him long to figure out which small sounds meant that he was doing well and which sounds (or rather, lack thereof) meant that he wasn’t. It was especially gratifying to hear the small yet sharp intake of breath after what it had taken for Mipha to become more open about a fantasy of hers.

Constantly being expected to be the perfect princess had left its mark on her. It was often difficult for her to relax and be her true self even around Link. The fear that she was being watched combined with an innate fear of rejection made it difficult for Mipha to say what was truly on her mind. Combined with a reputation for being grace incarnate and the Princess was not so different from the tortoises that the Zora fry loved to play with. Retreating into a shell and only poking her head out after she could be certain there was no danger.

But Link had learned patience. Months spent in the service of a once immature and difficult Hylian Princess had taught him just how valuable a trait it could be. He had also learned how to communicate with silence and a few short words. When he had first noticed Mipha’s slight withdrawal when certain topics came up, he had been quick to apply what he had learned in Zelda’s service.

While it had taken longer than he had anticipated, his quiet but firm persistence along with a few words of encouragement here and there had finally coaxed her out of her shell. It was then that she finally explained what was bothering her. Mipha, while not displeased with their usual routine when it came to sleeping with him, had been harboring silent desires, and her inability to communicate them had slowly been eroding what little confidence she had built up. Not to mention that, in her mind, they were things she should not be desiring at all. So, she had turned it into a silent burden.

The Hylian knew just how hard those were to bear alone and he was determined to make it so that she wouldn’t have to experience that kind of hurt anymore.

Of course, convincing her to talk was one thing. Trying to convince her to try and act on those desires was a completely different beast altogether. It had taken several weeks to finally lead her to relent. 

Her desire was to take the reins, to dictate the flow of events. To ‘reward’ him for behaving himself and working to please her. But when she was finally willing to give it a try, she had become stressed, not really knowing how to direct it.

Then, Link, patient as ever, had suggested that they start slow. Rather than trying to jump straight into trying to dominate him in a sexual manner, he had insisted that she start with something easier. So, for a few hours, she had commanded him to move objects around, fetch her meals, and, as she grew more comfortable, had finally stretched out as he had given her a massage.

Surprisingly enough, she had accumulated enough confidence to get bolder faster than he had expected. Or she was simply riding the momentum that she had built up.

Again, he had started off slow, though this time he had been sure to request her permission. After receiving her assent, he had knelt in front of his seated lover, and tenderly kissed the insides of her thighs. As he had hoped, it wasn’t long until a clawed hand had found its way to his head, gently guiding him inward as webbed fingers tangled in his long, blonde hair.

Now, his tongue scraped across her sensitive flesh as his princess maintained her near-perfect decorum. Her legs were only parted far enough to grant Link’s head entrance while her non-guiding hand rested on the chair’s arm. Her breathing was shaky but she was still upright as though ready to address a visitor. He wasn’t sure why, but this had been what she wanted. What she had felt was wrong.

Link felt himself smile fondly as her fingers relaxed their grip. Though she still held his head where it was, her grip was now more gentle, allowing her to gently run her hand along his head.

Despite knowing that she was content with the current situation, Link wondered if this was the best he could do. She had wanted to know that he aimed to please her, and while he felt that he was succeeding, he also wondered what he was leaving to be desired. After a brief glance upward, finding her eyes closed, he mulled over the command he had been given. Deciding that he would still be submitting to her, he pushed further in. As he did so, he took the chance to explore more of her with his tongue.

He almost froze as she shifted beneath him, her breath hitching remarkably and her grip on his head tightening as he accidentally brushed across a small nub. “Right there,” she almost whimpered.

At her behest, he focused his efforts there. Knowing her reactions as well as he did, he figured that the spot was quite sensitive. So, he treated it tenderly, lightly brushing with his soft appendage as her breathing grew more ragged.

Within minutes, her free hand was clutching his upper back in a vain attempt to steady herself as she seized against him. He did his best to continue guiding her through it, unsure of what else he was to do.

When his Princess finally relaxed again, he pulled back just slightly, resting his head on the top of her thigh as he watched her recover. As he watched her regain control of her breathing and look around blearily, he couldn’t help but hope that the experience had been positive for her. He could honestly say that he’d found it pleasing to at least believe that his efforts had helped to alleviate a need of hers. 

Only time would tell.

* * *

When Mipha was finally able to focus again, it didn't take long for her to find Link. Her faithful knight hadn't moved much, his head resting on her leg as he looked up at her with his deep blue eyes. 

She had always loved his eyes.

Removing her fingers, which were still tangled in his hair, she traced down the side of his head before cupping his cheek. “You did very well.”

Link said nothing. In fact, his face showed very little as usual; however, Mipha could see the slight way he perked up at her words. Her smile warmed even more as she noticed it. His assurances that he wanted to please her had been sincere. While that certainly made the afterglow that much more fulfilling, there wasn’t time to bask in it.

The Zora Princess reached down and gently grasped Link’s arm, enticing him to follow her as she stood. Her claws scraped against his arm gingerly as she followed his arm down before wrapping his hand in her own. Her quiet knight looked down with a tilted head before meeting her gaze again.

“Come here,” she murmured quietly as she guided him toward their bed.

An ideal that she had been striving for for as long as she could remember was that of a benevolent ruler. One who was quick to reward those who served her faithfully and was loathe to punish those who failed to do so. Certainly, she should show favor for the one who had served her the most faithfully. 

The Hylian had been by her side for quite some time, always doing little things to make her burdens more manageable. Fetching her food during long nights, helping her to move through the city without being overwhelmed by adoring citizens, or arranging times for her to escape from the city for some much-needed time away from the stresses of everyday life.

Of course, all of that was quite small compared to what he had spent the last few weeks doing for her. He had not only methodically torn down her walls but, more importantly, he had accepted her admissions for what they were. He hadn’t judged her when she finally had given a voice to her fantasy and he hadn’t laughed at her for being nervous about it. He hadn’t even tried to pretend that he understood. Instead, he had listened quietly, then worked for several weeks to create an environment in which it was okay for her to simply be her.

Then, he had played his role better than she could have expected. Thankfully, it had given her just enough belief in herself to fake the confidence she felt she needed to continue.

Now, it was time for her to play the other half of her role, that of a benevolent ruler who was quick to reward her faithful knight.

Link, who had been undressed the entire time, sat down on the edge of the bed, just as she had directed. Once he was settled, she straddled him, using her knees to support herself. When compared to the Hylian, she had a long torso, meaning that, for once, she was taller than Link. 

The Zora Princess looked down at her knight fondly, setting a hand on his cheek affectionately. She could feel his excitement and anticipation in the subtle yet sporadic movements of his chest. She could see it in the way he held his hands flat against the mattress, clearly holding himself in check. It was validating to see that he was willing to bend himself to her whims despite his own desires.

Even so, she had no intention of making him wait longer. Reaching down, she took ahold of his manhood, eliciting a quiet gasp. Gentle and graceful as ever, she guided it into her folds, sinking down onto his hips with a shaky breath. The sensation of him moving around inside of her, while not unfamiliar, was something she had yet to get used to. 

Regardless, it was quite a pleasant sensation. 

Choosing to start slowly, Mipha moved against Link, enjoying the sound of his labored breathing. Though he never made much in the way of sound, he groaned quietly as she placed a hand on his back, tracing various scars with a single claw.

With their new positioning, it took the princess some time to adapt, to learn how to move in the ways she knew he loved. Unfortunately, she was not able to experiment for long as she felt his hands on her hips. Mipha raised herself, giving him a slight frown to mask her nerves. She hadn’t given him permission to place his hands on her. He must have felt her stiffen, as he looked up at her quickly.

“Hands.” Sharp as ever, Link immediately understood what he had done wrong. Wearing an appropriately apologetic look, the knight dropped his hands and instead gripped the blanket beneath him. Mipha, grateful that nothing more needed to be said, felt herself relax. Waiting just a moment to reinforce that the behavior had been inappropriate, she began moving against him once again, albeit more slowly.

Deciding that one momentary lapse was forgivable, she was quick to increase her speed again. The Zora Princess could feel him tensing beneath her, could see the veins in his arms popping out as he gripped their blanket. Though her mind was quite addled by the sensations of what was currently happening, she wondered if not allowing him to hold her was a bit too harsh.

Reaching down shakily, she tugged at his wrists a bit more harshly than she intended. Once he let go of the fabric he’d been clutching, she guided one to her lower back, just above her caudal fins, while she set the other on her hip.

She allowed the Hylian to enjoy holding her for a few moments before she opted to change things up on him again. Setting a hand on his chest, she pushed him down, forcing him down on his back. Keeping her hand on his chest, she used it for support as she leaned over him, thrusting against him a little more harshly. 

Her breathing was becoming more and more difficult to manage but she didn’t let up. Taking the hand that had been on her back, she guided it toward her chest, setting his hand on her breast. She almost let out a squeak as he palmed the fleshy mound but she wasn’t displeased. She had known what his instinct would be and hadn’t given a thought to using it against him. Yes, she had enjoyed having some control over him thus far; however, it was wrong to willfully lead him into a trap. So, she simply smiled as he continued toying with her chest. 

As she continued rolling her hips, she could feel her knight desperately trying to match her pace as the hand on her hip gripped her more firmly. Knowing that he was drawing close to losing control, she gave him a firm look, hoping it would be enough to remind him of his place.

Link said nothing, but she could see in his eyes that the message was clear. He could continue as he was but he was to refrain from going any further.

After a few minutes, Mipha could feel that their tryst was coming to an end, Mipha set a hand on the back of Link’s head, pulling him back up and in close. She held him against herself she teetered over the edge, finally falling into the white abyss once again as her release wracked her body for a second time.

When the Zora Princess finally came around, both she and Link had collapsed onto their bed. Her faithful knight was watching her once again, clearly exhausted from the events of the previous hours; however, he hadn’t moved his hands an inch.

“... Thank you, Link,” she said, voice barely above a whisper.

He smiled warmly as he finally moved his hands, wrapping his arms around her so he could hold her close. Adjusting them both so that he could draw their quilt over them, he finally settled them back down, allowing her to nestle comfortably into his chest.

“Was I.... was that…” Mipha trailed off, unsure of how to ask whether or not the experience had been gratifying for him.

The only response she received was a light kiss on the crest of her head.

The Zora Princess sighed contentedly as she nuzzled into him. She had never expected that he would have accepted that part of her so readily. Already, she could feel herself resting easier with her knight than she had in quite some time. She was a bit too tired to think straight but she couldn’t help but wonder if maybe it would do them both some good for her to start being a little more honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever surprise yourself with what you're capable of? Actually me right now.


End file.
